


Hey, Roomie. My Vibrator Died. Can You Help Me?

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom, Script offer for r/gonewildaudio and subreddits of the like
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4F] Hey Roomie, My Vibrator Died. Can you help me?[Mildly Fdom Listener][Masturbation][Breast and Nipple play][Fingering][Very Breathy Moans][Edging][Needy][Some Begging][Strap-on][Missionary] [Becoming Roommates with Benefits]Summary: In the middle of masturbating, you were just about to cum when your vibrator dies. You ask your roommate if she has extra batteries but unfortunately your vibrator is completely broken. Utter frustration and annoyance to this impeccable timing. You’re desperate to cum and your fingers aren’t enough to get you there. But luckily, your roommate was more than happy to help, but in one condition - she decides when you cum.
Kudos: 28





	Hey, Roomie. My Vibrator Died. Can You Help Me?

[F4F] Hey Roomie, My Vibrator Died. Can you help me?[Mildly Fdom Listener][Masturbation][Breast and Nipple play][Fingering][Breathy Moans][Edging][Needy][Some Begging][Strap-on][Missionary] [Becoming Roommates with Benefits]

\---------------------------------------------

KEY:

(SFX) - All Optional -

Vibrator sounds medium setting, vibrator sounds turned up to high, Vibrator turns off, desperately pressing the power button, Drawer/dresser opening and sound of rummaging, Sheets rustling, Undressing, Bare footsteps, Door opening, Knocking on door. 

*Tones and emotions*

[suggested actions and/or scene descriptions]

**text** for emphasis

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~

\----------------------------------------------

\--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---

(SFX: Vibrator medium setting)

[Hot and heavy breathing, whimpering and moaning as you build up to an orgasm this goes on for as long as you wish]

*Horny* Mmmphh.. Yes...yes… that’s it.

(SFX: vibrator turned up to high)

[Your reactions get a little more intense this goes on for at least half a minute or however long until…]

[You try to keep it down but you still moan loud enough that the next room could hear you]

Fuck! Yes! Yes! I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna fucking cum!

[Grunting, mewling as you get so close to orgasm, add improvs as you wish until...]

(SFX: Vibrator turns off, desperately pressing the power button)

W-wha? FUCK! SHIT! NO! No-no-no-no...

*Breathing heavy, annoyed, disappointed* Fuck!

Are you kidding me?!

*Frustrated laugh* Are you fucking kidding me?

[You catch your breath]

[Under your breath] Ah, fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck..

Of all the time to run out of juice.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

(SFX: Drawer/dresser opening and sound of rummaging)

Okay..batteries.. Where are you?... Come-on-come-on..

Shit. I’m out.

[Pause as you think]

Oh, maybe *she* has some spare..  
Fuck, I hope so...now, where’s my shorts. Ah, there you are...

(SFX: Sheets rustling, putting on shorts)

(SFX: Bare footsteps)

(SFX: Door opening)

(SFX: knocking on door)

*Talk quietly to self* Please, please, please...please have extra batteries-

(SFX: Door opening)

Heeeyyy, roomie! Sorry to be a bother but you don’t happen to have extra double ‘A’ batteries lying around, do you?

[Pause]

*Candid* Well...uh...my vibe’s kinda not working. I figured it needs new batteries, but stupid me didn’t buy any. So here I am.

Yeah, I’ll wait...

I know...I’m getting a rechargeable one. I’m waiting for it to come in the mail.

I figured it’ll be more practical and cheaper in the long run, for sure.

[Pause]

*Excited gasp* Oh my gosshhh! You’re a lifesaver! Thank you!

Oh, do you mind? I’m just gonna...

(SFX: Clumsily replacing batteries)

Oh, whoops...thank you. Okay. Yeah, yeah.. I think I got it.

(SFX: Pressing the power button a few times)

Ugh. What the hell? It’s still not working.

*Frustrated groan* Damn it!

*Ironic* This week just keeps getting better.

No, no. I’m okay. I’m just… I’m just horny and pent up, It’s been an exhausting week. Meeting deadlines and work is just ugh..work.

I’m just tired.. Too tired to even get myself off, if you can believe that?

I’ve specifically set this time for self-care, y’know. 

The plan was to make myself cum, light some scented candles and then sink into a warm bath with a drink on hand and just chill. 

*Disappointed* And then **this** happened.

And I don’t think I can cum with just my fingers right now.

*Sarcastic* So this is just fantastic!

[Pause]

*Awkward, suddenly self-conscious* Oh, god. I’m sorry.

I just went off..I didn’t mean to go on a rant.. and..that was TMI.

Sorry. You didn’t hear anything. [Awkward laugh]

I’ll leave you alone now. Thanks, anyway.

[You walk away but she stops you]

Hm? Yeah? What is it?

[Pause]

*Stutter* I-I’m sorry? S-say that again? You wanna what now?

*A little surprise* You wanna help me..get off? 

*Processing the idea* Oh, wow… I’m...uhh… I...

*Unsure* Are you really suggesting what you’re suggesting?

Yeah..[Chuckle] ‘Cuz that was totally out of left field.

I mean, that’s really, really nice of you to offer but I-..I...

Oh-no-no-no..it’s not that at all. It’s not that you’re a girl. No.

[Sigh] It’s because you’re..you’re my roommate. And you’ve been a pretty cool roommate.

And you’re such a great person, too. And you’ve just been awesome to live with.

Wouldn’t that get weird and awkward?

*Nervous laugh* Okay. Only if we make it weird, I guess.

[You look at her as you consider her offer]

[Sigh] I...You’re sure about this? You’d really do that for me?

[Pause]

A-are you sure?-You’re not drunk or high or on anything are you?

[Chuckling] I’m sorry. I had to check your sense of judgement.

[Pause]

You’re really serious?

[Pause]

[Deep breath] Only if I want to, huh?

[You’re breathing gets a little ragged from your sudden arousal]

Yes. I do. [Smiles]

[Needy] I want to…

*Desperate whisper* And I really I need to...

[You kiss her hungrily. This goes on for a bit]

[Kissing becomes more passionate]

Mmm..Is that Cherry-Chapstick? Suits you.

And I love the taste of cliches. [Giggle]

[Kissing gets sloppier]

[Moaning] Yes-oh-god-touch-me… Right there… touch me.

Mmph.. Touch me everywhere.

[Between kisses] M-hm.. Yep, these clothes are totally in the way.

(SFX: Undressing)

[Panting] Yeah, your bed works. [Giggling]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Pause]

*Admiring* Holy shit...you really have a nice body…

I mean, I see you when you do yoga in the living room.

But up close...gods. You are even more gorgeous.

[Passionate kissing continues for a bit and slowly stops]

[Breathless] What? Why’d you stop? Did I do something- Oh. Okay?

Yeah, we’ve established that. You’re gonna help me cum. That's what you offered.

[Chuckling] Uh-huh? And what is this condition? Because honestly, at this point, I’m too horny in the brain that I just might agree to anything you want.

*Sultry Whisper* So what is it?

[Soft laugh] Oh...Okay…

[Playful disappointment]And here I thought I was about to get what I want.

[Softly]Okay. If I let you control when I cum...It better be worth it.

*Playful, a little desperate* And please...don’t keep me on the edge too long? Or else I’ll die. [Giggling]

*Seductive* Okay then. Show me what you got, **roomie**.

[You moan as she starts kissing your breasts]

Mmm..Yeah, right there, baby...oh right there...

[Moaning] Your hands..and lips… touching… kissing

[Gasp] everything…

[Reaction to breast play continues, add improvs as you wish]

*Needy whimper* Mmm...Please, don’t just tease my nipples…

Take them into your mou-- [Gasp] and suck on them… Just like that.

[Nipple play starts here, say the following lines when it feels natural between your reactions to the act. Improv lines as you wish]

\- Oh yeah that’s it, baby…

\- Don’t stop...Oh, fuck...please don’t stop.

-[Whimpering] Oh my god.. You are so good at that…

-Yeah, keep sucking... 

-Fuck, your mouth feels incredible on my tits..

-Keep going, baby...

[Continue to react to the nipple play until…]

[Gasp] Holy fuck! Yes, yes…

[Fingering starts here. Say the following lines when it feels natural between your reactions to the act. Improv lines as you wish]

-[Moaning] Oh yesss...rub my clit.

-Mmmff-fuck! Your finger[Gasp] inside me…

-Of course I’m wet...I’ve been wet… 

-I was touching myself before I knocked on your door…

-[Giggly moaning] You heard me?

-Well… I-I don’t know if I’m embarrassed or turned on about that..

-Tell me… Did you like what you heard? Hm? 

[You moan louder as she slips another finger in you]

-[Whimpering]Oh, fuck! I guess you really like it when I’m loud.

[Mewling] Oh god...yes, two fingers...that’s it..

[You continue to react to her fingering and nipple play]

You are quite the multitasker, aren’t you?

[Moaning and mewling] Playing with my clit with your thumb and stretching me out with your fingers...

Mmf.. while your mouth… keeps licking and sucking on my tits.

[You start building up to an orgasm]

I know, I know… I can’t cum until you tell me to.

[You keep moaning and panting as she fingers you faster]

Oh fuck-Oh fuck! Mmm...that’s it! Faster! Fuck me with those fingers!

Yes, harder! Shit-I’m getting close.

[Improv reactions as you get closer to the edge]

Oh my god...I’m so close...Please, may I cum?...

[Improv Reactions as you get even closer...but..]

You’re slowing down.. Wha-? What are you doing?

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

What do you mean ‘a better way to make me cum’? 

(SFX: Sound of rummaging in drawer)

Oh. My. God. Of course, A strap-on.

[Excited giggling] Are you kidding me? You are fucking wonderful. 

Fuck-Yes! I am so game.

I don’t think you need to lube it up much..

You’ve already made me so wet.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Oh yes, get back on top of me. Mm-hmm..I’m ready… so ready.

And just aching to be-![gasp]- **filled**. Oh, my god.

Oh my god..You’re so deep inside me.

No-no-no… keep going. Oh god! Keep going! I’m okay. Don’t slow down.

[You moan and whimper even more as she keeps thrusting into you]

Oooh yes..fuck! I’m getting close…

[Continue reacting to her thrusting]

Your tits pressing against mine. You feel so good on me.

Come here. Kiss me! Kiss me while you fuck me...that’s it.

[The kissing and thrusting continues for just a little bit longer]

[In between kisses] Oh my god, I’m close, baby… Please.

Please? May I cum? May I cum? I don’t think I can hold it much longer.

It feels so fucking good.

[You are close to coming than ever]

Please-please-please… Let me cum... 

Oh-fuck-you’re rubbing my clit! I can’t-I can’t-I can’t…

I’m gonna cum-I’m gonna cum-- Please! May I cum?! Please!

[Grunting as you try to stay in on the edge]

Yes-thank you thank you--OH FUCK! OH GOD! I’M CUMMING-fuck! FUCK!

[You hit that ORGASM you’ve been desperately craving. Say whatever comes naturally]

[You're feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm now]

Oh my god!… my whole body’s shaking...No-no--don’t let go. P-please hold me tighter.. Oh my god.. I can still feel it.. MMphh...

[You start to calm down]

[Still a little breathless] Oh my god..oh fuck.. That just felt too good. [Giggling]

[Pause as you both catch your breath]

Are you okay?

*Guilty, whimper sweetly* I’m sorry...My nails dug a bit hard on your back…

[Soft laugh] Oh, you like that? Okay.

Mmmm..

[Tender kissing]

Thank you. Thank you...You have no idea how much I needed that.

[Chuckling] Y-yes, absolutely.

It was definitely worth the wait for you to let me cum.

[Pause as you completely calm down]

[Softly] I’m-I’m sorry..I’ll try not to make this weird.

Okay, maybe just a little.. But it’s a ‘good’ weird. I promise.

Definitely a good weird. Uhh… This might be a little forward..But..

[Pause]

*A little shy* Would you...Would you like to join me in the bath and relax with me?...And.. maybe I can return the favor? 

Actually, I want to. I want to return the favor...

[Playful] And perhaps.. we can explore more of this.. newfound dynamic in our living situation? [Giggle]

[Pause]

[Smiles] Okay! Great! You would’ve broken my heart if you said ‘no’.

[Gently kissing]

*Sultry* Alright...I’ll draw the bath and light some candles…

And whenever you’re ready… you can come join me.

Sounds good?

Okay..I’ll see you in a bit…

*Seductive* Roomie.

[Slow sensual kiss]

(SFX: Sheets rustling as you leave the bed)

[FADE OUT]

END


End file.
